


Wanted

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean is like no one else he’s ever met – rough and strong, forceful in bed and filthy out of it. They’ve made no plans for the future, never talked about their “relationship”. Every time feels to Castiel like a one time thing, an unexpected gift from the universe, and yet Dean keeps coming back.





	Wanted

The handsome man in flannel and denim had come into Castiel’s library asking about some books in the rare collection. After the librarian had helped him find answers to his questions, the man, _Dean_ , had stayed. He’d sat at a table by the reference desk, flipping through a book he’d grabbed seemingly at random off a nearby shelf. Every time Castiel had looked up from his work, Dean had been watching him with hunger in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. After the library closed, Castiel had fucked him right on that table.

That was three weeks ago. Dean has shown up at closing time more nights than not since then. After their messy first time in the library, Castiel had insisted they go to his apartment for their encounters. Dean makes him crazy, makes him reckless, makes him lose control, but he loves his job and he doesn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it.

Their times together have been about passion, about skin, about pushing against and into each other, getting off fast and hard. It’s been better than anything Castiel has ever had before in his quiet life. Dean is like no one else he’s ever met – rough and strong, forceful in bed and filthy out of it. They’ve made no plans for the future, never talked about their “relationship”. Every time feels to Castiel like a one time thing, an unexpected gift from the universe, and yet Dean keeps coming back.  


Tonight, something feels different. Dean had come to the library as usual, but a special event earlier in the day had left Castiel with more closing tasks than usual and he hadn’t been ready to leave. He’d offered the keys to his apartment, told Dean to wait there, have a shower and relax.

Castiel comes home an hour later to find soft lights and soft music. Dean is stretched out on his bed, naked and smiling. He looks the librarian in the eyes and there’s something new in his face, something open and hopeful. He asks, “do you want me?” and Castiel can say nothing except “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly inspired by the gif, which comes from [this post](http://yourfavoritedirector.tumblr.com/post/111554232378/misha-collins-in-kittens-in-a-cage-ep7-punch).
> 
> This piece is [also on tumblr](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/159826369086/yourspecialeyes-gif-via-yourfavoritedirector).


End file.
